secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Fenris Frostbite
Fenris Frostbite started SL in 11.11.08 after seeing it on CSI Miami. It wasn't until Garrett Mohagany showed him his military group, Black Blood Army(BBA), also led by Koya Zepelin, that he had any interest in anything else on SL. Garrett brought the military into Fenris' second life via an army against the "dreaded" ASR; at least that's how ASR was portrayed to him by the rest of BBA. After BBA died, the ideas that Garrett put in Fenris' head about ASR became a confusing pile of shit on his laptop, considering both Garrett and Koya left BBA for ASR. A friend Fenris met in BBA by the name of Garrett Badger brought him into Strelok in early 09, they were both active in Strelok until it faded from the grid. After Strelok, Fenris decided he wanted to go back into small militaries and stumbled upon Black Tide, led by Lawliet Dannick and Keegan Palmira. It wasn't long before someone sold Black Tide to Angus Milland whom was in ASR at the time. Angus and Fenris became friends later in 09. After leaving behind yet another army, Fenris played numerous small roles in little known militaries to gain some sort of experience, it obviously wasn't enough, and this was apparent after seeing what happened when ASR made an honest mistake. Fenris owned a group called Wolven Warriors. Wolven Warriors owned land in Tremelo that was donated by a lost friend Dave Yan. That little parcel in Tremelo was to be used as a hang out spot for Fenris' early friends of SL. IE Wolf Wrexan(Hati Darkfold), Daikoze Zsun(Daikone Resident), Vali Kira, Kouga Kimigawa(SweetKouga Foxclaw), Recalibar Gearz(Recalibar Zaystev), Garrett Badger, Techstar Gearz, Alooke Larimore, Doug Fetiocci(Zevion Velinov)...etc.. Well, ASR found this Parcel and decided, "This must be a furry army! Let's kill it!!" The trolling and daily attacks on Wolven Warriors by ASR bugged Fenris greatly and made him look like a fool, for he was ignorant, he made a mistake of his own. Out of frustration, he decided to turn Wolven Warriors into a military without yet being ready to lead. The Turian Empire, lead by Kaze Wonder(Kaze Zuta), came to WW's rescue and they became part of the Empire along with a small reporn Black Tide which died soon as well. Towards the end of WW's first "life", Fenris sent two troops into ASR knowing he would become inactive soon after. He sent in Recalibar and Doug. there was a problem with both of these infiltrators. One became an army hopper, the other became an ASR loyalist. Fenris went inactive the entire summer of 09 and came back after some RL events made obvious changes in his personality. He brought WW back and it rose on the same Parcel, with the same leader, and the same second in command, only this time on a different account, Hati Skodlow(Wolf Wrexan). It seemed as though ASR had died and there was a new "Bully" on the grid. The big bully was Catalyst with their new leader Varg Svenson(Intrepid Netizen). Among the Smaller groups that were important to WW's second "life" were AoW led by Ian Fretwerk, and GDI led by Kiernan Guardian. WW was running slowly as they gained more troops. Fenris wanted to keep it small so they only had about 15 people total. among some of these were Jace Ethaniel, Lawliet Idyll, Krad Fairport, Hati Skodlow, Kuraku Haiku, Renee Dartmouth, Shadow3 Zapedzki, Corrado Xubersnak, Unoichi Scorpio... WW raided on AoW and GDI numerous times as they started building up to the final troops of WW. Soon, Catalyst heard of WW and decided to attack them. With Catalyst's daily raids and the verbal attacks of just about everyone on the grid, Fenris finally shut it down in 2010 when he merged it with a new army called Sparatutto led by Fenris and Slipknotdone Kling. Sparatutto had one thing different than WW, money. WW lived off of zero funding for almost two years. With money comes more troops, with more troops come quicker recognition and more engineer in the group. Sparatutto had nearly all of the land in Lodestone and great builders. One day Fenris vanished though. He returned the next day using Wolf Wrexan's account, Wolf Dissapeared as well. Fenris quit SL over the summer again. He came back with a new account, Sebastion Skizm, and discovered that without him Sparatutto died. This is when he met Mighty Galthie on his new account Valkyrie Strazytski and created Union, which didn't last long, Valk left SL for RL reasons and Sebastion decided he was going to join an army who carried a loathing for him. While in Catalyst, Sebastion kept an open mind about everything and tried his best not to be biased. His opinion on Catalyst changed rapidly. He became a stong Catalyst Loyalist, joined every division and strove to make it far in Catalyst. AFTER THE MERGE: Sebastion stuck with Catalyst from October 2010 until March 2011. Catalyst gained a Sim on the Main Grid and Fenris hopped on his new account Fenris Fireguard. It was now that he decided to work extremely hard to impress the higher ups. Fenris convinced the head of the training group at the time, Legion Azemus(Feral Asadar), into letting him become a "junior" instructor. Fenris started recruiting like crazy and Feral was removed from Catalyst to take care of some RL situations. Varg replaced the head instructor with SirMalak Spitteler, which was a bad choice considering Malak had no experience as an instructor. Fenris(The only junior instructor) Taught Malak what was necessary to be the Head instructor and continued recruiting and instructing. Malak promoted him to an instructor after Fenris had recruited and trained about 20 people into Catalyst. Varg has been absent from SL from January until after this Wiki page was written, so needless to say, Fenris' recruits got bored with Catalyst whom could not open their sim without Varg, and Fenris recieved no recognition for his hard work after being promised an NCO position. Fenris left Catalyst in March Fenris claims that he is not going back on his pledge of loyalty to Catalyst.Fenris was torn apart by which army he would join now. He had it narrowed down to Elysium and Coalition of the Order. Fenris' views on SL military are changing now and it's starting with him becoming serious about it, Fenris has dropped the furry persona. Fenris can now be found in Coalition of the Order and he plans on staying there for a while. Category:Second Life Residents Category:Second Life Category:Second Life Military Groups